Grand Theft Auto 2 (Gameboy Color)
Grand Theft Auto 2 - Gameboy Color edition, como o próprio nome já indica, é uma releitura do jogo Grand Theft Auto 2, lançado exclusivamente para a Gameboy Color no dia 22 de outubro de 2000. O jogo foi desenvolvido pela desenvolvedora Tarantura Studios (Que atualmente é uma subsidiaria da Rockstar Games e possui o nome de Rockstar Lincoln) e publicado pela Take-Two Interactive. Diferenças Devido ao fato do Gameboy Color ser um console limitado devido suas especificações técnicas, o jogo não é uma conversão total da versão para computador, Playstation e Dreamcast. O jogo possui diferenças muito grandes da versão original, sendo algumas: *Não possui a mesma quantidade de armas do que a versão original. *Não possui a mesma quantidade de veículos do que a versão original. *Se a policia estiver atrás do jogador e um dos policiais simplesmente encostar no mesmo, o jogador irá ser preso automaticamente. *Ao contrário da versão original, caso o jogador entre em um veículo, o nome do mesmo não é mostrado. *Essa versão do jogo funciona com um sistema de password: após completar uma missão, o jogador recebe um código usado no menu do jogo para recomeçar de onde parou. Esse é um dos únicos na série GTA a fazer uso desse sistema. Por todas essas diferenças muitos fans da série o consideram o pior jogo de toda a série, mas ainda sim algumas coisas da versão original foram deixadas como as mesmas gangues, missões, os mesmos distritos e aparentemente até a cidade continua a mesma. O título do jogo também não foi alterado. Recepção e críticas Como dito acima, o título foi pessimamente recebido tanto pela mídia especializada quanto pelos fans. A IGN por exemplo deu uma nota de 4.0 (Ruim) para o jogo numa escala que vai até 10.0, o jogo foi criticado principalmente por ter uma jogabilidade irritante e pelos controles mal organizados. Um dos únicos pontos positivos do jogo é que, apesar da má jogabilidade e as limitações técnicas, as missões do jogo original conseguiram ser bem reproduzidas no GBC. Protagonistas Todos os protagonistas do jogo são criminosos de longa data que pretendem "subir" na vida do crime, pra se economizar memória, a única diferença entre eles é o nome no menu do jogo, fora isso independente do protagonista escolhido ele sempre será referido (A) através de apelidos. Muito pouco se sabe sobre esses personagens uma vez que só foram vistos nessa releitura. Calligari.png|Calligari. Gretchen.png|Gretchen. Ruben.png|Ruben. Paulo.png|Paulo. Candy.png|Candy. Eddie.png|Eddie. Galeria Durante o jogo GTA2GBCGameplay.png|Jogo. Grand Theft Auto 2_05.png|A polícia persegue o jogador. Grand Theft Auto 2_06.png|Membros da gangue Yakuza (Os azuis). Grand Theft Auto 2_09.png|O jogador ao lado de arma e um colete. Grand Theft Auto 2_12.png|O jogador atirando contra um dos Yakusas. Grand Theft Auto 2_14.png|O jogador atirando contra um policial. Grand Theft Auto 2_10.png|Introdução de uma missão. gta2pcegbc.PNG|Versão para computador em comparação com a para GBC. Cutscenes Ao longo do jogo, em determinadas situações, é possível ver imagens muito realistas para o GBC, elas são as cutscenes. Galeria Gta2telainicial.PNG Killed!.png Menu's woman.PNG Busted!.png Downtown.png Residential.png Industrial.png Exit Unavaliable.png Exit Avaliable.png If you exit of the car at the docks, a crane will sink it.png Car destroyer.png Passworld.png Invalid Passworld.png Congratulations.png Vídeos Grand Theft Auto 2 GBC Categoria:Jogos Categoria:Grand Theft Auto 2 Categoria:Universo 2D